Finn Hudson
''Finn Christopher Hudson - jeden z pierwszych członków New Directions oraz jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu. Finn jest jednym z najpopularniejszych chłopaków w szkole. Można by powiedzieć że wiedzie wspaniałe życie. Jest rozgrywającym oraz kapitanem szkolnej drużyny Football'owej „Titans” , jest związany z piękną i popularną dziewczyną jaką jest Quinn Fabray, są parą już od 5 miesięcy i Finn naprawdę bardzo ją kocha. Wychowuje go sama matka, ponieważ kiedy Finn był jeszcze niemowlakiem Jego ojciec który był żołnierzem zginął na misji, Hudson nigdy go nie poznał. Wychowywanie się bez ojca było bardzo ciężkie, ponieważ chłopak nie miał kogo podziwiać na kim się wzorować. Mama Finna starała się jak mogła i starała mu się wpoić od małego dobre cechy takie jak wrażliwość, współczucie, szlachetność. W szkole Finn stara się być taki jak jego koledzy i im imponować jako ich przywódca, robi różne „ kawały” szkolnym loserom, zgadza się na wrzucanie niepopularnych do śmietnika, czy też rzucanie kujonom slushie w twarz, jednak w głębi serca chłopak wie że to jest złe i stara się wszystko zmienić na lepsze. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Puck. Kiedy wstępuje do chóru zmuszony szantażem Schuestera, zaczyna rozumieć że kocha muzykę że poprzez nią można siebie wyrazić oraz że w tych „loserach” może znaleźć prawdziwych przyjaciół. W odcinku Furt, matka Finn'a poślubiła ojca Kurt'a Hummel'a, przez co stali się braćmi przyrodnimi. Mimo tego, że kochał Rachel Berry, w "Goodbye" pozwolił jej odejść - odjechać samej do Nowego Yorku, aby spełniała swoje marzena. W tym samym odcinku skończył McKinley High. Finn zastępował prowadzącego chór Will'a Schuester'a, gdy ten był w Waszyngtonie, od odcinka "Glease" do "Girls (and Boys) on Film". Oboje byli współprowadzącymi chóru do "Feud", kiedy Will odkrył, że Finn pocałował Emmę. Finn opuścił szkołę, gdy Marley zachęciła go, żeby zdobył tytuł nauczyciela na University of Lima. Później zdecydował się jeszcze raz pomóc Willowi w McKinley. Aktor odgrywający rolę Finna, Cory Monteith, zmarł, gdy nagrywano piąty sezon serialu. Odcinek "The Quaterback" poświęcono jego pamięci. Biografia Dzieciństwo Ojciec Finna był żołnierzem w armii Stanów Zjednoczonych. Wierzono, że zginął podczas misji w Iraku, kiedy Finn był dzieckiem, więc wychowywała go matka, Carole. W "Saturday Night Glee-ver" Finn dowiaduje się, że jego ojciec umarł przez przedawkowanie narkotyków. Finn odkrył swoją miłość do śpiewu, gdy spotkał ówczesnego partnera jego matki, który chętnie z nim śpiewał. Wtedy po raz pierwszy poczuł, że jest wyjątkowy i w czymś dobry. Sezon Pierwszy Pilot thumb|left|189px|Reakcja Finna na fałszywe oskarżenie WillaFinn był rozgrywającym w szkolnej drużynie futbolowej, brał tą rolę na poważnie – tak bardzo, że pomimo wątpliwości, znęcał się nad słabszymi uczniami, jak reszta drużyny. Był uważany za zapalonego sportowca. Finn umawiał się z kapitan drużyny cheerleaderek, Quinn Fabray od czterech miesięcy. Była wychowywana przez bardzo religijnych rodziców oraz przewodniczącą The Celibacy Club (Klub Celibatu). Talent Finna do śpiewu został odkryty i wykorzystany przez Will’a Schuester’a, prowadzącego Glee Clubu. Po tym, jak Will usłyszał śpiew Finn’a pod prysznicem w szatni, podłożył marihuanę do jego szafki i szantażował go, aby dołączył do Glee Clubu. Finn zgodził się, ponieważ bał się, że jego matka się o tym dowie. Podczas pierwszej próby, Rachel go irytowała i był niechętny do występów. Niestety, dołączenie do Glee Clubu, zraziło do niego resztę drużyny. Jednak Finn odkrył, że naprawdę lubi chór. Na końcu odcinka, został ukazany podczas występu Don’t Stop Believin’'' z innymi członkami Glee Clubu. To zachęciło pana Schuester’a aby nie zamykać chóru. Showmance thumb|190px|Rozmowa Finna i Rachel przed występem Vocal AdrenalineGdy Rachel rozmawiała z Will’em, Finn podszedł do niej i zaoferował pomóc jej z walizką pełną nut. Później, można zobaczyć Rachel słuchającej rozmowy Finn’a i Quinn. Dziewczyna chciała, aby Finn wypisał się z Glee Club’u, ponieważ ludzie zaczęli przez to uważać go za geja. Zaproponowała, że jeśli to zrobi, pozwoli mu dotknąć swoich piersi. Finn stwierdził, że nie chce odchodzić, ponieważ podoba mu się chór. Zasugerował jej, żeby ochłonęła i odszedł. Podczas zajęć chóru, kiedy śpiewali i tańczyli do The Freak, Finn stwierdził, że będą martwi, ponieważ pan Schuester chciał, aby wystąpili z tą piosenką przed całą szkołą. Na spotkaniu z Sue, Figgins’em i Will’em, Finn przyznał, że boi się wystąpić przed uczniami. Rachel wyjaśniła, że zadbała o to, więc ona i Finn zrobią „kreatywny, blokujący strajk”. Później Rachel proponuje Finn’owi próbę. Odmówił, ponieważ miał spotkanie Klubu Celibatu. Podczas tego spotkania, Finn przyznał się, że wstąpił do klubu po to, aby dobrać się do majtek Quinn Fabray. Finn i Quinn byli w parze, z balonem pomiędzy nimi. Balon się przebił, a Quinn była na niego zła, a on odpowiedział, że musiał zahaczyć o jego zamek. thumb|left|Finn podczas próby z RachelRachel zwołała spotkanie chóru: w końcu wystąpili z piosenką Push it. Później, gdy Finn i Rachel byli razem na próbie, Finn spytał Rachel czy mogą zrobić sobie przerwę, więc oboje siedli na piknikowym kocu, który Rachel wcześniej przygotowała. Finn powiedział Rachel, że na początku go irytowała i sprawdzał, czy nie ukrywa się pod jego łóżkiem. Wyznał, że gdy tylko usłyszał jej śpiew, poruszył coś w jego sercu. Rachel powiedziała Finn’owi, że może ją pocałować jeśli chce, więc to zrobił. Po tym kazał obiecać Rachel, że nikomu nie powie o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło i szybko wyszedł. Podczas Take a Bow, ukazane zostały sceny, gdy Quinn i Finn stali przy swoich szafkach, rozmawiali i śmiali się, oraz w tle śpiewającą Rachel. Acafellas W Acafellas, Finn z ciekawością pytał co się stało, gdy Rachel już wyjaśniła mu sprawę z Dakotą Stanley’em. Wtedy Finn krzyczy na nią, że Will opuścił chór po tym co powiedziała o jego choreografii. Finn broni Will'a, mówiąc, że mężczyźni biorą takie rzeczy do siebie. Rachel mówi, że nie może wynająć lepszego choreografa niż Stanley. Gdy Rachel i Finn idą razem, Finn nieco zmieszany pyta, dlaczego Rachel tak zależy na wygranej. Rachel wyjaśnia, że Glee to jej jedyna szansa, podczas gdy Finn ma wszystko łącznie z futbolem i Quinn. Finn grozi, że opuści chór, ponieważ zgodziła się na zaangażowanie Dakoty. Później Finn wchodzi do klasy Willa i oznajmia, że również odchodzi z chóru, a Will wyjaśnia, że nie zostawia New Directions. thumb|AcafellasFinn wyznaje, że trudno jest być w grupie rozgrywających; wszyscy członkowie drużyny go wyzywają, a to obniża jego reputację. Will radzi dać chórowi jeszcze jedną szansę, bo jest dobrym wykonawcą; jeśli odejdzie, będzie żałował do końca swojego życia, ponieważ Will cały czas tu będzie. Finn odpowiada, że chór nie jest już dla niego niczym fajnym, ale zanim wychodzi z klasy, Will go woła i mówi, że jest inna sprawa o której chce z nim porozmawiać. W sali chóru razem z Puck'iem i Will'em, Finn ćwiczy choreografię dla Acafellas. Finn nagle się potyka, a Puck zaczyna go obrażać. Will proponuje, aby użyć innych technik w ich tańcu. Will pokazuje Finn’owi i Puck’owi pewne ruchy, które mogą im pomóc. W międzyczasie ich taniec się poprawia i dziękują Will’owi za choreografię. Później w Sali chóru, Dakota Stanley rozdaje każdemu z New Directions dostosowane do jego potrzeb menu. Po tym, jak obraża kilku chórzystów, Finn upomina go i pyta, co jest z nim nie tak. Dakota odpowiada, że Finn jest strasznie wysoki. Później, gdy okazuje się, że dla Dakoty liczy się tylko czy będą zwycięzcami, czy nie, Finn stwierdza, że opuszcza Glee, a za nim z sali wychodzi kilkoro innych chórzystów. Jednak Rachel ich zatrzymuje oraz mówi Stanley’owi, że nie to mieli na myśli, tworząc New Directions, po czym go zwalnia. W następnej scenie, przed występem Acafellas, Finn dziękuje Will’owi za wiarę w niego, a potem śpiewają I Wanna Sex You Up. Preggers thumb|190px|left|Reakcja Finna, po tym jak dowiedział się o ciąży Quinn Finn odkrywa, że Quinn jest w ciąży, mimo, że nigdy nie uprawiali seksu. Quinn utrzymuje, że to on jest ojcem, przypominając mu moment, gdy całowali się w jacuzzi. Finn wierzy jej i przytula, gdy płacze. Finn mówi Puck’owi o ciąży, a potem dowiadujemy się, że Puck jest ojcem, a Quinn twierdzi, że spała z nim, ponieważ upiła się i „czuła gruba tego dnia”. Finn i reszta drużyny futbolowej są zdesperowani, aby wygrać mecz, więc ćwiczą taniec „Single Ladies” dla rozluźnienia. Nie mieli szans podczas meczu, więc Finn postanowił zaryzykować, razem z drużyną tańcząc przed swoimi przeciwnikami, aby ich rozproszyć. Dzięki temu udało im się wygrać. Finn później spotyka Quinn, aby dać jej swój kocyk z dzieciństwa. Mówi, że ma zamiar zrobić wszystko co tylko potrafi, żeby być dobrym ojcem. Quinn jest poruszona, przytula go, ale potem spotykają Puck’a. Napomina o jej ciąży, mówiąc, że zdaje się przybierać na wadze. Finn broni Quinn, a Puck ustępuje. The Rhodes Not Taken Finn zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że musi dostać stypendium, jeśli chce pójść na studia, a także zaopiekować się Quinn i swoim nienarodzonym dzieckiem. Przychodzi mu na myśl, że uda mu się zdobyć stypendium tylkothumb|158px wtedy, gdy chór wygra Regionalne, więc idzie na randkę z Rachel, aby powróciła do New Directions. Podczas spotkania, próbuje ją na to namówić i nawet całują się, co sprawia, że Rachel chce wrócić. Po tym, jak dowiaduje się, że Quinn jest w ciąży, przeciwstawia się Finn’owi i wymierza mu policzek. Finn przyznaje się, że ją wykorzystał. Vitamin D thumb|190px|left|Finn po przyjęciu "Witaminy D" od TerriW odcinku Vitamin D, Finn jest bardzo zmęczony radzeniem sobie równocześnie z chórem, treningami futbolu oraz swoimi uczuciami do Rachel i Quinn. Odwiedza gabinet szkolnej pielęgniarki, co polecił mu Puck po tym, gdy prawie zasnął w klasie. Rozmawia o swoich uczuciach do obu dziewczyn z Terri, która pracuje jako szkolna pielęgniarka w tym odcinku. W jej oczach nawet flirtowanie z Rachel wygląda na zdradę. Później otrzymuje od Terri pseudoefedrynę. To sprawia, że pojawia się całkiem rozbudzony na zajęciach chóru następnego dnia, gdzie dzieli się „lekiem” z resztą chłopaków. Pod jego wpływem, dają wspaniały występ podczas konkursu na najlepszy mash-up, wykonując It’s My Life/Confessions Part II. Po tym jak Rachel dowiaduje się o leku, przeciwstawia się Finn’owi w tej sprawie. Finn mówi jej, że potrzebuje pomocy z tym, jak dużo rzeczy ma na głowie. Później, gdy zostaje wyjawione, że zarówno dziewczyny jak i chłopcy brali narkotyki, obie drużyny zgadzają się, że powinny zostać za to zdyskwalifikowane. Ciekawostki *Zerwał ze swoimi obiema byłymi dziewczynami w samochodzie. Z Quinn w odcinku "Funeral" a potem z Rachel w odcinku "Goodbye". Galeria Mafpdi.jpg Tumblr lndshtceST1qlby8yo1 500.gif Normal1.jpg Jessesgirl.png 440575 1273664405080 full.jpg Grl.jpg 20111217211209!Glee - jessies girl.jpg Music-jessiesgirl.jpg Jessie's Girlgif.gif Tumblr llddubvbnx1qeyp1lo1 500.gif Tumblr m4c3ibyJ4q1qexsef.gif Tumblr ll6a9mTcMp1qibvypo1 500.gif Tumblr loc5qy8DpO1qd6sgco1 500.gif Tumblr lg8wpba4P81qb82v1o1 500.gif Tumblr ls72piFtlL1r10c1u.gif Tumblr ld5t6hX9Q61qahsico1 500.png Tumblr lwudu06ocK1qjuvtn.gif 1795789.jpg Finn-finn-hudson-26819717-500-281.jpg Michael-finn-hudson-30878796-1280-720.jpg Glee-1x05-The-Rhodes-Not-Taken-finn-hudson-20312578-1280-720.jpg Pobransdfhsfe.jpg Finn-3-finn-hudson-35042081-1024-576.jpg Finn-Hudson-finn-hudson-20155786-500-280.gif Finn-hudson-finn-hudson-20107243-500-281.png Glee102img7.jpg 1x02-Showmance-finn-hudson.jpg Mafpdi.jpg Tumblr lndshtceST1qlby8yo1 500.gif Normal1.jpg 1038150 1338060073458 full.jpg Gleeguys.jpg Orig-3696401.jpg Tumblr limmdfSZk71qcogwao1 500.gif FuinnPreggersKiss.jpg L 8717e750.jpg Helloiloveu3.png Hello i love you.jpg Glee 141466 4 (1).jpg Cory-monteith-glee-the-doors-hello-i-love-you-mp3.jpg 1269192699507 f.jpg 247415906 640.jpg 473804 1277287778467 full.jpg Helloiloveyou.jpg Seasons of Love.jpg 0101Finn3.jpg 1x02-Showmance-finn-hudson-18026524-1280-720.jpg Finn y Rachel en Pilot.png Vlcsnap-764759.png Tumblr lh9kzgsGj01qd2z3j.gif Tumblr lg8wwwwwwwpba4P81qb82v1o1 500.gif Finn-Hudsocccn-finn-hudson-20155786-500-280.gif Tumblr m4c3ibyJ4q1qexsef.gif Tumblr lwudxk2Ikk1qjuvtn.gif Tumblr lt6phm2rKS1qmd8kt.gif Tumblr lra6v4omcK1qzv7c2.gif Tumblr lhizi62ovq1qevz9a.gif Tumblr lfwka7kG3a1qbg357.gif Tumblr lcdt7jvmCt1qenwoao1 400.gif Larxxxxxxxxxge.gif Finn Hudson GIF.gif Cory-monteith-glee-on-set-20.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_tumblr_mpwx0o31e51qibh0io1_500.gif Kategoria:Pracownicy WMHS Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:WMHS Titans Kategoria:Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Absolwenci William McKinley High School Kategoria:Byli Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Byli Uczniowie William McKinley High School Kategoria:Chórzyści Kategoria:Mężczyźni